


A Very Short Bound Snippet

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bound fan once asked for more--and very quickly. This was literally written in under an hour and is nothing more than kinky fluff. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Short Bound Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> by Dawnwind.
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

 

Hutch slicked the black leather slacks up his long legs, easing the 

zipper over his aching groin, already planning the night's 

entertainment in his head. It had been a very long time since he and 

Starsky had any time to play. Dobey had been relentless, piling case 

on top of case, until Hutch was sure his back would break carrying the 

files from his desk to the file cabinet.

Finally, a night off. More importantly—One night and two more days off, which meant 

that they didn't have to be back at Metro until Monday afternoon. 

Time enough for any welts Starsky might acquire to fade.

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Hutch smiled. The black 

satin of his shirt set off his blond hair and the black leather 

molded perfectly down the curve of his thighs. Starsky wouldn't be 

able to keep his eyes cast downward, or his hands to himself. 

Breaking the rules seemed to be his forte--and gave Hutch a very good 

reason to lay the crop across his lush, pink ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Starsky caught his breath and dropped his jeans to the ground, the tiny 

quivering in his belly making his hands shake. It had been too long--

over a month, maybe more, since he and Hutch had time alone to 

indulge in their illicit play. He hadn't had to wince when sitting or 

hold himself carefully while waiting for his master's instructions since 

the summer. Would he be able to stick to the rules of the house?

No clothes when they were on the clock, unless authorized by his master.

Eyes cast down, and on his knees at all times.

No speaking unless given permission.

Always one of the hardest. His mouth got him in more trouble--and 

yet, could get him easily out of trouble if he placed it just right 

around Hutch's glorious cock.

Starsky settled on his knees, the nap of the carpet both soft and yet 

overly tactile on his sensitive skin. He could feel his feet digging 

into his butt, tempting him to grind his heels into his suddenly 

tingling anus. The thought of Hutch taking him there while he was 

bound hand and foot was what kept him absolutely still, anticipation 

a potent aphrodisiac.

He focused on the floor in front of him, letting the color of the 

carpet fill his vision, the scent of the roses in the living room 

overwhelm his nose, so that when he heard the sound of footsteps 

coming toward him, he didn't start. Didn't bend his neck to stare in 

drooling lust at his lover.

"Davey?" Hutch said softly. "Slave--Will you wear my collar?"

Starsky nodded, swallowing against the excitement when Hutch bent and 

buckled the leather band around his neck. As always, it was so tight that he couldn't ignore the feel of the leather against his skin. Utter bliss.

The thick leather cuffs followed, one around each wrist, and then the 

anklets. Starsky breathed in and out, his submission going over him 

like a beloved blanket encompassing his entire body. This is what he 

needed. This is what kept him going on the long, exhausting 

investigations when there wasn't time to eat a whole meal or sleep--

much less make love.

No matter what anyone else might say—to Starsky, this was making love with 

Hutch.

"Stand up, face the wall and don't move," Hutch said, his breath warm 

against Starsky's temple. He kissed him gently and stood back to give 

Starsky room.

His hands flat against the hallway wall, Starsky forced himself to 

wait again and accept the inevitable. He could hear Hutch moving 

behind him, the leather of his slacks creaking the way their jackets 

did when they hugged at the end of another long night.

When was it going to happen? When was Hutch going to do it?

Starsky had no illusions--he knew exactly what Hutch wanted to do. 

How he started many of their play sessions--three smacks across the 

ass with a crop. Hurt like a lightning strike, and still sent him into 

outer space with that mysterious pain/pleasure illusion.

When minutes had passed; when Starsky's shoulders were aching from 

the position of his hands pressed against the wall and his feet were as wide 

as if he were locked into a leg spreader, he couldn't take the suspense 

any longer.  "Hu--Master?" he asked.

The snap of the crop against his unmarked butt exploded like a bomb 

going off. Starsky howled, sexual desire jacking up his arousal.

"That what you wanted?" Hutch laughed.

"Yes!" Starsky shouted. He wanted to jump and dance, laugh like a 

fool when the second strike hit. He didn't move because Hutch would 

use any excuse to give him more than three. He was used to three, but 

four or five hurt like hell.

The third crossed over the other two, fire searing his flesh, and 

Starsky lost his balance, unable to maintain his footing.

"You earned one more before your reward," Hutch intoned.

"Thank you," Starsky whispered and took his punishment with joy, 

waiting for his reward.

It came moments later when Hutch arched against his willing body to 

slide his entire length inside with one single thrust. Starsky had 

prepared himself, but the reality was both perfection and an abrupt 

intrusion. For one long second, his muscles clenched up, blocking 

Hutch's progress.

"Baby--" Hutch kissed Starsky's neck, just above the lip of the 

leather collar, behind his left ear where the diamond nestled in his 

lobe. "Let me in."

Starsky exhaled, taking in his lover, glorying in their union.

 

FIN--for now


End file.
